beautyandthebeastcwshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One Soundtrack
The soundtrack of the TV series contains quite a lot of songs. Here are the songs from the first season. Beauty and the Beast Soundtrack *'Pilot' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G_Di5O0L4g Angel of The Morning] from Soft Hits of the 80's by Juice Newton -the assault on Cat on the subway platform. Song playing in the female assassin's earbuds [http://youtu.be/NcdoHn-FV_s Calling All Angels] from My Private Nation by Train -From Cat's opening bartending scene 9 years ago [http://youtu.be/2tsXOaGBMj0 Midnight City] from Hurry Up, We're Dreaming by M83 - From the first present-day scene, view of NYC/Cat, Z-babe and his pot [http://youtu.be/bNKbeV3wM84 Never Let Me Go] from Ceremonials by Florence & The Machine -Final sequence: Cat writing in her journal/her dad's engagement party/Vincent watching her from the rooftop [http://youtu.be/HfSzTPnx4WY The Weight Of Love] from Fallen Empires by Snow Patrol -Cat reviews security footage on her laptop in her apartment; sees (J.T.'s?) car, returns to Vincent's warehouse during daylight hours [http://youtu.be/0zYuQG9sEUo Who Is She?] (preview vid only) by Nick Murray Project You've Got Something (Wrong With You) by Cocaine is For Horses -The song J.T. has playing in the warehouse when Cat and Tess first pay a visit to him and ask about the whereabouts of Vincent. *'1x02 Proceed With Caution' [http://youtu.be/LPXJXxfauis Black Flies] from Every Kingdom by Ben Howard -Start Over: Vincent and Catherine on the ballet rooftop. "You've seen me when I don't want anyone to see me...and you still haven't run." [http://youtu.be/GmAnmGdfD8o Kaleidoscope Hearts] from Aloha Moon by Magic Wands -Opening sequence-girl dressed for a party gets out of a taxi, makes a call, sees a body fall from a tall building. Cat voice-over. [http://youtu.be/yfkfRl5dO8Q Silent Machine] from Sun by Cat Power - When Cat drives up to the fence outside the warehouse in the rain. Vincent hears her with super senses and she says she didn't want to be hit by a bat and she's not there about her mom. [http://youtu.be/9FcnDSkSHrw Unstoppable] from Vintage Heart by Minutes Til Midnight -Cat and Tess chase a suspect on foot right before Vincent asks Cat for his picture back. *'1x03 All In' [http://youtu.be/89jt0nligqE Cut It Out] from Cut It Out - EP by Kitten -Cat jogging at university, before she talks to J.T. and gives him a note for Vincent; continues when she arrives back at her apartment to find Heather with Josh. Dangerous by Chanel Leon -Vincent listens to club owner’s phone conversation, knocks him unconscious. He and Cat argue. [http://youtu.be/Y130Fg74XkA Figure It Out] from Backseat Heroine by Emma-Lee -Cat talks to Evan on the phone about him passing his lab inspection. [http://youtu.be/Qii-A4nkY54 Money In Paper] from King of the Waves by Little Barrie -Evan cleaning/dancing in the lab Save Yourself '''by Greg Holden -Ending sequence-Vincent and Catherine on the fire escape, Cat replies to her dad's invite with no "plus one". [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRfuAukYTKg '''Titanium] from Nothing But the Beat by David Guetta feat. Sia -Cat snoops around the club. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8pLvNqrt1tY Trip A3] from Let It All Out by Plaster -Cat questions the bartender (perp) about the judge’s death *'1x04 Basic Instinct ' [http://youtu.be/dpqQJfdLO14 Everybody’s On the Run] by Noel Gallagher’s High Flying Birds -Opening sequence. Vincent is patrolling/helping-finds the beaten kid in the dumpster, revives him, leaves him at the E.R. [http://youtu.be/D-aJfcYzct8 Nitesky] (feat. John LaMonica) by Robot Koch -The end of Vincent and Catherine's talk at the batting cages ("You're afraid of me"); Vincent drawing his blood and leaving it with his goodbye note. [http://youtu.be/pm-cHz6SIec Round and Round] by Imagine Dragons -Home run softball scene at the end. Surf Party by The Blues and Greys -Plays during the first softball sequence, when Cat srikes out. *'1x05 Saturn Returns' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww9ZldtzjJw In A State] by UNKLE -Vincent has problems sleeping; JT comments on Vincent spending time with Cat. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ge6JPJOe0J4 Beautiful Day] by Toby Lightman _Cat wakes up and gets ready for work; Heather asks Cat what she was doing the previous night, then bugs her about having a birthday party. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YKcGGO2Ljc Take a Walk] by Passion Pit -Catherine comes to her surprise birthday party and meets Evan’s date. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxf1WvjFF3M V.I.P.] by Crash Boom Bang -The party goers have fun in the photo booth; Evan & Cat do tequila shots. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEF6xM4MYZc&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zzYUkGUkbmGTNdTAK_jlQS&index=6 Raise Your Glass] by Dena Deadly -Heather brings out the birthday cake & Cat blows out the candles. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2UDf-APve0&feature=player_embedded Heart on a Mission] by Zach Berkman -Cat drags Evan in to the photo booth, where they end up kissing as Vincent watches from the window. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UredChldhDc&feature=player_embedded Best Part Of Me] by St Leonards -Cat prepares dinner, then waits for Vincent to arrive; JT meets up with Sara; Vincent starts blacking out on the sidewalk. *'1x06 Worth' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bpPyRPnnRs Lions In Cages] by Wolf Gang -A woman walks into an art gallery and finds a man dead. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU7GoCKSQfg Radioactive] by Marina And The Diamonds -Cat, Tess and Evan find out the truth about the art gallery. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JL9y7Dv4vc White Doves] by Cider Sky -Cat and Vincent talk at Nicholas' studio, while looking at his paintings of Daphne. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiUAq4aVTjY The Veldt '''] by Deadmau5 feat. Chris James -Cat interviews Daphne at the gallery. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXaW1YGWLmg '''Dark Days] by You Say Party ! We Say Die [http://www.myspace.com/21centurygirlmusic/music/songs/prey-mp3-72497917 Prey] by 21st Century Girl -Cat tries on the bright green dress with Tess and step-thingie. [http://balanced-records.com/releases/pleasure-from-precision Condor Quarry] by Solidaze -Cat & Tess check out the murder scene at the gallery; Cat tells Evan he doesn't have to come to dinner with her dad & Brooke. *'1x07 Out of Control' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRV5APaV-Uk&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6w5BPznaK-PSevP0E-ELm_t In The Summer] (Brookes Brothers Remix) by Crystal Fighters -Frat party; a couple leaves the party. [http://heatherporcaro.com/?page_id=8 Seasons] by Heather Porcaro ^ The recording on her website is the version used in the ep. Live vid= www.youtube.com/watch?v=8R8HgQZIgvY -Cat packs up a bag, heads out & has a chat with her neighbor. Everybody Gets What I Go by Lindsay Ray & Dave Bassett -Tess and Cat talking to Mr. March, Cat talking to various firefighters. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfIytbG9hAg Sweet Rock N Roll] by Vibrolux [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a99Qf12F0tY I Am Freedom] by Monster Truck -Cat meets Mr. September. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWlDfOsGl9E St. Christopher (On My Way)] by Michael Logen -Cat's captain talks about hunting down the vigilante; Evan looks at articles on vigilante attacks; Cat & Tess go on a double date with some firemen; T.J. asks Cat why she didn't tranquilize Vincent when she had the chance; Vincent tells Cat that she's triggering his blackouts. *'1x08 Trapped' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KsPIJK17uk Let It Go] by Dragonette -Pop star Jake Riley is shot while talking fans. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PB7Ml5lu08&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6xOCZJWxEs0g9yB4p1iRiFX Boom] by Da-Enforcerz -Jake's phone rings while Tess & Cat's interrogation. Do What I Want by Jack Miz -Tess drives Jake to basketball practice. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj49xdDFBJQ&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6xOCZJWxEs0g9yB4p1iRiFX Little Miss] by Hourcast -Flashback to Dr. Chandler asking Vincent medical questions. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXqqfhN7Su8 Samba Sidewalk] by Riovolt Keep Pushing On by Domato -Tess & Cat watch Jake at the vending machine. Diamond by Victory -JT sneaks into the lab. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcBP1ffbgb0&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6xOCZJWxEs0g9yB4p1iRiFX Girl Was A Manslayer ] by Max Schnieder -Max plays his new song for Tess; Cat's dad visits her apartment. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=je-oF3A-fCI&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6xOCZJWxEs0g9yB4p1iRiFX ' Let Love Find You' ] by Lucie Silvas -Cat talks to her mother at her grave; Vincent tells Cat the serum worked. *'1x09 Bridesmaid Up' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN7t-24zhZY Silver Streets] by BOY -The bridal party talks about shoes; Tess gives Cat an update on her anonymous tip. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0enWeGXBDk Unstoppable (We Got That Feelin')] by Lexi Strate -Cat & Heather talk about how excited they are for the wedding; Cat finds Vincent waiting at her bedroom window. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdvChnaBapQ Feel] by Stephanie Day -Vincent and Catherine dancing second song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5THMr7YbEM Wherever You Will Go] by Charlene Soraia -Vincent and Catherine dancing [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raN95R8CTlQ To Be Torn] by Kyla La Grange -End of the show during car accident to the end when Vincent is holding Catherine and Evan and Heather drive up. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoOzRgk4EZs We Got Heart] by J Day -At the reception when Cat admits she made up her boyfriend. If You Got The Time by Jean McClain -Cat warns Heather about Evan being a player; Cat asks Evan about cross-species DNA. *'1x10 Seeing Red' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raN95R8CTlQ To Be Torn (Atatika Remix)] by Kyla La Grange -Continued from Bridesmaid Up-Vincent sets Catherine down and Evan saves her life. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXp-6y2bl90 Breathing Underwater '''] (acoustic) by Metric -Alex recognizes Vincent at the hospital [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTUkzvgnk90 '''Where You Are] by Michael Logen -Vincent talks to Alex in her car, explaining why he faked his death. -played again later as Vincent rescues Alex. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04o-hcSt_Lo&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6wFUa-nrO1LDu843e7PQ7i6 Beautiful Melancholy] by Tom Leonard -Cat looks though Alex's closet and discovers that Alex & Vincent were engaged. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brWLaiy9sBs Little Shadow] by Yeah Yeah Yeahs -End of episode-Cat's apartment-Vincent asks Catherine why their relationship can't move forward. *'1x11 On Thin Ice' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaenB-_crmE This Is the Beginning] by BOY -Vincent is at Alex's apartment looking at an old photo. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJnIPs4eB4A Punching In a Dream] by The Naked and Famous -Beginning of the episode, Cat's apartment [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SO8kTqS7jXs Now Is the Start] by A Fine Frenzy -Vincent and Alex sneak into an ice rink. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smAZLMeF9TA Enter Through the Sun] by Young Empires -Cat & Tess walk into the party. Cat gets a call from Vincent. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqDUSdLruZQ Close to Nowhere] by Band of Skulls -End of the episode [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGAqCRaWdvs Sails] by Hooray For Earth *'1x12 Cold Turkey' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z0GpEH1rBRs&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer I Will Survive] by Gloria Gaynor -Heather sings karaoke in the bar while Tess and Cat drink [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqw4e3e3Lk8&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer The Safety Dance] by Men Without Hats -background karaoke as Cat talks to Tess and Heather about Vincent [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiqIush2nTA&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer Don’t Save Me] by Haim -Cat cleans Vincent's DNA and pictures out of Alex's apartment [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96-3fi0uND0&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer Thread] from Threads by Now, Now -Vincent joins Catherine jogging, apologizes for Alex showing up at her place [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nnm9I8Pk83I&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer Lights Changing Colour] from The North by Stars -Vincent tells Alex about the military experiment, but is interrupted before he gets to the beast part Running For Cover from All the Times We Had by Ivan & Alyosha -Alex and Vincent driving to the cabin [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTlAIVrJbJE&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer Change] from Kids Raising Kids by Kopecky Family Band -Cat tells Heather that she helped Vincent; Heather says it's hard to go cold turkey Like Nothing I’ve Seen by The Beards -Heather drags Tess and Cat to do karaoke [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNF-Ff6T5hs&feature=share&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zKnuVyEhk5-sedHoe_Tzer Don't Go Breaking My Heart] by Elton John & Kiki Dee -Heather, Cat & Tess sing karaoke *'1x13 Trust No One' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdzT4Sihvlg&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ&index=1 Happy Song] by Daniel and The Scandals -Heather startles Cat as she’s getting ready for the day, then offers Cat some Valentine’s candy; Cat finds a note from Vincent. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tejnuTi2Q6o&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ Underwater] (acoustic version) by Joshua Radin -Vincent asks Cat if she has Valentine’s Day plans. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XRgKG2GI5lA&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ No Time To Waste] by Political Rivals -Alex meets with a journalist friend. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uuF1zFA4BU&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ Fragile Love] by Adam Agin -Tess lies in bed with Joe and they discuss their affair. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ns1rWn9V9M8&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ Come & Get Me] by Leah Lou & The 2 Left Shoes -Heather tells Cat how happy she is with her new job; Heather meets Joe’s brother, Darius. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-fA-gBCkj0&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ Locked Out Of Heaven] by Bruno Mars -A dance flashmob surrounds Cat on the street. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSS6NpdR_T4&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ&index=6 Brand New Memory] by Exene Cervenka -Cat & Tess chat at a bar as Joe walks in with Evan; Joe tells Tess it’s ‘complicated’; Evan suggests to Cat that Claire is lying to him. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjia9rrfInc&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6z4EtScF8f-V5Nqlo8_OgrJ You Love, You Love] by Luke Sital-Singh -Alex tells Vincent she can finally move on now; Cat gives Alex a new identity; Alex informs Cat that Vincent loves her. Time, Take Your Time by Liz Longley -Vincent thanks Cat for helping Alex; Heather catches Cat & Vincent kissing. *'1x14 Tough Love' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fo6ZaCTqxwM&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6ymXX6gqHmPtB7YsiFaRzfv Polish Girl] by Neon Indian -Cat goes to the club to try and get the flash drive containing a copy of Vincent's photo from Heather. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmZ-PgRc_JM&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6ymXX6gqHmPtB7YsiFaRzfv Don't Say a Word] by Tula -Everyone arrives to the alley where Heather, Darius's body & the other 2 men's bodies are. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ruAXBc2NQ Catalyst] by Kyla La Grange -End of the episode: Cat tucks Heather to bed; Vincent tries to break things off with Cat; Cat & Vincent kiss & tell each other they love each other. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxxajLWwzqY&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6ymXX6gqHmPtB7YsiFaRzfv I Love It] (feat. Charli XCX) by Icona Pop -Cat tells Heather that she will break up with Vincent. Darius is buying drinks. *'1x15 Any Means Possible' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy7FzXLin7o&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zQgrldWS-9l4NfnP5KFdWV Heaven] by Depeche Mode -Beginning of the episode: Vincent is having a dream about beasting out while trying to make love to Catherine. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWD8b9eIROI&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zQgrldWS-9l4NfnP5KFdWV We Are Stars] by The Pierces -End of the episode when Catherine and Vincent make love. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN5vq5N3EeA&list=PLWiZxnZsMT6zQgrldWS-9l4NfnP5KFdWV Sugar] by Wanderhouse -Catherine and Vincent kiss at the museum. *'1x16 Insatiable' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7U06lx1bspw Free Like You Make Me] by Cary Brothers [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKnVrXY7oKY Like Blood Like Honey] by Holly Brook -Beginning of the episode: Cat wakes up in Vincent's bed. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XcJpzQuB80 Desire] by Ryan Adams -Cat & Vincent have sex. *'1x17 Partners in Crime' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1M6Q2MEGzu8 New Tricks] by Great Northern -When Tess is drowning.Vincent wants Catherine to turn him in [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hX8njiA0yqA The Reach] by Miranda Lee Richards -At Tess apartment when Catherine and Tess talk about Vincent [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsa2UcK6UZQ Stay With Me] (feat. Brie Stoner) by Daniel -Vincent and Catherine on the balcony. Even sees Vincent jump. *'1x18 Heart of Darkness' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wt0_jm167Qg&feature=player_embedded Safe With Me] by The CO' *'1x19 Playing With Fire' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsrDGvzQJ8s Butterflies] By Liz Coyels -The beginning of the episode [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hDZbroaQDc The Phoenix] By Fall Out Boys -When Vincent destroys the servers in Muirfield's building.Saves Catherine from the fire [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANASt-zzA_4 Stars] by Eva & Manu -When Vincent shows Catherine his new digs and the end of episode *'1x20 Anniversary ' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jIsMBsrFQQ Beautiful Day] By Joshua Radin -Beginning of the episode as Vincent watches Catherine sleep. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWdZEumNRmI All Out Of Love] by Air Supply -Song playing in background when Catherine is talking to Heather [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Exg_VRYfEz8 Africa] By ToTo -During the dinner for Catherine's mom [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61DJuuAlabA Promise] By Ben Howard -Catherine and Vincent on the rooftop at the end of the episode *'1x21 Date Night ' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzHeNVMqKqg Hands] by Alpine -Tess and Catherine in the locker room [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJA0J1q46C8 Tessellate] by Alt-J -JT takes Vincent's blood and Vincent takes Gabe's pill Soft Light '''by Lonesome Animals -Vincent and Catherine walk into the natatorium [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVOpC14yaCc '''Whirlpool] by Sea Wolf -Vincent in Catherine's bedroom as he takes the pill and lays beside her [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO50jHl2LLY Guiding Light] by Foy Vance -The end of the episode Vincent and Catherine talking in the alley *'1x22 Never Turn Back ' [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTGgZLJ42kQ Love, Love, Love] by Avalanche City -Beginning of episode: Catherine and Vincent stroll through a small town [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWttGChn5ZE Salvation] by Gabrielle Aplin -Catherine visits Vincent at his home to talk about a future with no Beast; they kiss. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqHdi_94SR4 Terrible Love ] by The National -End of episode: Vincent is captured in a net and Catherine tries to hold onto his hand Category:A to Z